Saying Yes
by texaskid
Summary: There were six days that stood out in Kylie's life. This is the story of those six days that Kylie said yes. This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.


_This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012. So here's my entry. I hope you enjoy. The character Kylie is from my other story _Big Time Sister? _I hope you like this one. By the way this isn't how the other story ends. Well at least I don't think so. I don't own any of them except for Kylie and Alyssa._

* * *

><p>There were only six days in Kylie Knight's life that stood out above all the rest and they had very little to do with her rise to superstardom and even less to do with performing at all. These six days were the days she said yes to the six most important questions she had ever been asked.<p>

The first came on Valentine's Day 2012 after Kylie had opened the show for Big Time Rush in Minnesota. She had been standing backstage watching as the band performed in the very same arena that she had been in the first time she saw them perform professionally. Halfway through the show Kendall called Kylie onto the stage. This in and of itself wasn't unusual as Kylie did occasionally perform with the band. However this time Kendall took the mic from her.

That's when Kylie's mind flashed to the other option. The boys occasionally sang their hit "Worldwide" to a girl they pulled from the audience. Then the guy she had been crushing on, spoke.

"If you've seen our other shows then you'll know that from time to time we'll dedicate a song to someone we care deeply about so tonight we'd like to dedicate this next song to an old friend who has always had our back. No matter what we've done she's been there for us. A few months ago I realized she wasn't just a friend to me. I finally realized how I feel. So this song is for you Kylie." Her crush said. Kylie took a seat on the stool between Kendall and her crush. When the band finished their song "Boyfriend" Kylie sat in shock. As it ended he turned to Kylie, smiled, and said "I have loved you for years and you've always had my back it's time we take our relationship to the next level. With that said, Kylie will you be my girlfriend?"

Kylie looked at the boy with his big, pleading eyes then turned back to her brother. Kendall shrugged and Kylie cocked her head. When Kendall nodded, Kylie grinned and threw her arms around her now boyfriend's neck. "Yes," Kylie answered. "Yes, a thousand times."

The boy caught her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. As the crowd cheered the other three boys sat on their stools in silence wishing nothing but happiness for their friends. Even Kendall who wasn't completely sure he wanted them together was happy for them. When Kylie pulled away from the kiss, her guy grinned and Kylie rushed off stage. Kelly hugged her then Kylie called Katie to tell her about it.

Of course by the next day the press had had a field day with it and it was on the cover of at least three magazines. Thankful Kylie had the foresight to call the moms and Camille and Lucy and tell them before it went to print. All of them were supportive even if they weren't 100 percent happy with it. Eventually the press calmed down and Kylie got to enjoy having a boyfriend that her brother and his friends weren't trying to scare off. Although there were times that their life wasn't so comfortable or enjoyable somehow, through the fights and the arguments, they made it through.

Two and a half years later Kylie was once again performing on the stage at the Minnesota Arena. As the beginning strands of "Rockin' Years," an old Dolly Parton and Ricky Van Shelton song, played from the double K band, Kylie heard the cheers from the crowd as her boyfriend stepped on stage to help her with the song. Kylie smiled and offered him her hand. Her boyfriend took her hand and smiled. The one thing that did surprise her about the performance was at the end her boyfriend knelt instead of leaving.

"My dear sweet Kylie, we met at this very arena five years ago after five months apart and then two and a half years ago I asked you to be my girlfriend. For as long as we've known each other you've always had my back and for the last six months I've known that you're the only one for me. You're everything I've ever asked for and everything I'll ever need. Kylie Knight I kneel here with everything to lose to ask you a simple question: Will you marry me?" Her boyfriend asked showing her the perfect diamond ring.

Kylie swallowed and looked out at the crowd. Then her gaze swung to the wings where her entire family stood. Her mom, his parents, the rest of Big Time Rush and their parents, and Katie.

The look on Kendall's face was clear 'Say Yes', so Kylie did.

"Yes, a million times yes." Kylie said.

Her boyfriend, now fiancé, scooped Kylie up off her feet. Then he kissed her deeply before sliding the ring on her finger.

After her concert Kylie rushed off the stage and her brother wrapped her in a hug. "Congrats. He's perfect." Kendall said.

"I know. He talked to you?"

"Asked me and Katie a week ago. Took us out to dinner and everything. Said he knew we mattered and that he refused to do it without our consent. He's talked to the moms too and the other guys."

"Thank you." Kylie said. Kendall only smiled and ushered his sister in to her fiancé's waiting arms.

Kylie's favorite time saying yes wasn't actually saying yes to her man but rather when she said yes to the most amazing dress of her life. Being the only girl in their group of five meant that she was spoiled by the moms. Brooke Diamond was one of the worst offenders. If Kylie ever needed anything Mama Brooke was her first call for every reason. That's why Mama Brooke had promised to not only pay for the entire wedding but also for the dress. Wanting no expenses spared Mama Brooke flew Kylie and the other moms to New York City so Kylie could get her dress at Kleinfeld's, the most amazing bridal shop in the US.

Once inside she was greeted by Randy Fenoli himself. "Welcome to Kleinfeld's, I'm Randy and you must be the popular Kylie."

"I am, Kylie Knight. I do deeply apologize for Mama Brooke springing this on you. There's so little time while I'm on tour and with my wedding in less than seven months I had to do it now." Kylie said glaring at Brooke.

"It's fine. If you'll come this way we'll get started." Randy said. "So tell me who you've brought with you today."

So Kylie introduced them pointing to each as she said their name. "Four of the most important women in my life. My mom, Mama Knight, Mami Garcia, Mama Mitchell, and Mama Brooke. They've all had a huge impact on my life. There is almost no one in this world I trust more than these four and their opinions mean the world to me. If you can make all five of us happy at the same time you would have pulled off a miracle." Kylie said.

"We'll do our best. What price range did you have in mind?" Randy asked.

"10 to 50 thousand." Kylie said. "Mama Brooke said no expense spared and she is the Estee Lauder of the Midwest and California."

"So tell me more about your fiancé."

So Kylie told Randy all about the love of her life. When asked about her wedding Kylie smiled. "It's going to be something right out of a fairy tale. I have a friend with a ranch right outside of Nashville. It'll be a who's who of pop and country music. Everybody who we've come across in the past five years will be there and it'll be perfect. This dress has to be something fit for a country princess, preferably with sleeves that come down to about here." Kylie motioned about halfway down her right arm. "I have this tattoo." Kylie pulled off her hoodie and pushed up her sleeve to reveal the bulldog tattoo. "For my grandpa, he was a Marine in Viet Nam. My mom loves her ex-father-in-law but she doesn't want the tattoo to ruin the wedding. We've always tried to keep the tat from the press, it means the world to me but it's another memory of my father. He's been banned from my life since I was 17. My brother Kendall will be walking me down the aisle."

"Ultimately this dress will be about you. We'll go look through the racks and see what we can find." Soon Randy was back with three dresses that were off the shoulder, covered her tattoo and flowed at the bottom. Kylie tried on each dress and showed them to her moms but each time she only got one or two yeses. After getting a bit more information on what the moms would like Randy brought in another two dresses. Again neither one got all four yeses. Kylie sighed and looked at her feet. "We'll find something." Randy said.

"I know. I just wish they'd agree." Kylie said.

Randy brought in a sixth dress that was off the shoulder and reminded her of an old picture she had seen of her grandmother's dress with a modern spin to it and she sighed. As soon as she had the dress on and was standing on the podium in front of a three way mirror and her moms she smiled. It was the kind of dress that her mother would like but something just didn't sit right with Kylie. "Well what do you guys think?" Kylie asked.

"I like it. It's beautiful." Joanna Mitchell said.

"Me too. I love it." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mami?" Kylie asked.

"It is a beautiful dress," Sylvia answered, "But it's just not you."

"Mama?" Kylie asked biting her lip.

"It is beautiful but Sylvia's right. This doesn't say Kylie Knight country princess this says you're hiding something." Brooke answered.

"Two and a half out of five," Kylie said. "I do like it but Mama Brooke's right it's like I'm hiding something."

"Ok," Randy said. Then back in the dressing room Monte brought in a dress that was completely different.

Once Kylie put it on her face lit up. "I love this dress. Out of ten I give this dress a 20. Mama Knight's gonna hate it though. She doesn't want my tattoo showing. But I love this dress." It was a halter style dress that was off white and came down to her toes. "Let's see what my moms think." Kylie said.

"I love that dress." Sylvia answered the instant Kylie was standing in front of her.

"Me too. It's perfect." Joanna said.

"He's gonna die when he sees you." Kylie heard behind her. Kylie grinned and turned around then rushed to her brother.

"You really think so."

"I know so." Kendall answered leading her back to the podium.

Kylie looked back at the moms and bit her lip. "Well what do you think?" Kylie asked.

Brooke looked her over then nodded. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." Brooke said.

"That's five out of six. Mom, what do you think?" Kylie asked.

"I'm sorry I like the other one better." Mrs. Knight said.

"Why?"

"I like the style better, it fits you better." Mrs. Knight said.

"Come on Mom you said you'd agree if I was happy. And I love this dress, what's wrong with it? Is it the dress or the tattoo?"

"Kylie, don't do this." Mrs. Knight said.

"Don't do what? Make this about me? It's my day." Kylie said.

"Make a scene. Kylie, stop." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom," Kendall said.

"You're right it is about the tattoo. Your father has one just like it." Mrs. Knight said.

"No way. That's not possible." Kylie said.

"I've seen it Kylie. He was my husband." Mrs. Knight said.

"It's always him. Mom I love you and my fiancé fell in love with me tattoos and all. It shouldn't matter. I can't believe you're doing this again. You're making this about him." Kylie said. "Again. It's always about him. Why can't you accept I'm not my father?" Kylie stormed back to the dressing room as Mrs. Knight walked out of the salon. Kendall sighed, looked at the other moms then walked out following his mom.

"Mom?" Kendall asked softly.

"She's so beautiful." Mrs. Knight answered.

"So it's not the tattoo?"

"Your father does have one like it but his Semper over top and Fidelis underneath. Every time I look at her I do see your father. She's so headstrong and now I'm losing her. I'm ok with losing Katie and I can cope with you doing your own thing but with Kylie our relationship has been so bumpy that I fear I'm going to lose her for good after everything."

"Then go back in there and tell her it's not about the tattoo or the dress it's about her future." Kendall said.

"How did you get so smart?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"The same way Kylie did, we got it from our Mom." Kendall answered.

Mrs. Knight went back inside and found the other moms comforting Kylie.

"Who knows maybe it's not about the dress or the tattoo at all." Sylvia said.

"We're all a little sad today. After all we're losing our only girl." Brooke said.

"You're not losing me." Kylie pointed to her soon-to-be-mother-in-law, "you're legally gaining me as a daughter and I'll always have the rest of you. What about Katie?"

"Oh please Katie hasn't needed any of us since she was little." Brooke said.

"And you'll all still be my moms this just makes him the most important thing in my life. Can't any of you understand that?" Kylie asked.

"Hey no more tears." Brooke said dabbing them away with a tissue and doing her best not to smudge Kylie's makeup.

"Of course we understand that. He's a wonderful man and we know he'll treat you right. We just worry that you'll have less time for us now and that we'll lose touch." Mrs. Knight finally admitted.

"Never. You guys mean the world to me it's just ... he does too and I can't pick between you guys. You'll always have me, I just need him too." Kylie said.

"This dress is beautiful on you and since Pappy Knight can't give you away because of his failing health it will be nice to have him there." Mrs. Knight said.

"So are we saying yes to the dress?" Randy asked softly.

Kylie looked at her support system and nodded. "Yes."

Nearly seven months later Kylie's tour ended and she was standing in the kitchen of the farmhouse looking out the window where the guests were waiting.

"Are you nervous?" Kendall asked wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders. Kylie nodded. "Don't be. You know he loves you and you know everyone out there. You're beautiful and he'll die when he sees you. Trust me; nothing is going to go wrong."

"Pappy loved the dress." Kylie whispered.

"I know." Kendall answered.

"I guess there's no more putting this off." Kylie said as her maid of Honor, Katie, walked down the aisle.

"I love you." Kendall said.

Kylie turned to look at him and smiled. "I love you too." After a brief hug, Kendall gently kissed his sister's forehead and escorted her down the aisle to her loving fiancé.

When the preacher man asked if she did, Kylie smiled at her fiancé and nodded. "I do." Soon the preacher was presenting them as a married couple and her husband swept her away to a horse drawn carriage that would take them around the farm then to the front of the house where the reception was set up. "I love you." Kylie said resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

He smiled down at his bride and said "I love you too." He lifted her chin up and looked deep into her eyes. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, very happy." Kylie answered.

Six months later her husband came home from work and found her sitting on the window seat in the master bedroom. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked sitting down on the bed. She looked up from the box in her hands momentarily then looked back at it. He looked at the box as well and swallowed. "A pregnancy test?" Kylie nodded. "Have you ...?" He trailed off.

"Not yet. I'm kinda scared to." Kylie said knowing he was asking if she had taken it yet.

"It'll be ok." Her husband said after a moment. "If you are ... we'll take care of the baby the same way we've done everything else. Together."

"You mean that?" Kylie asked.

"Yes." He said. Kylie nodded and went into the bathroom. After what seemed like forever Kylie came back out with the stick in hand. "Well ... are we?"

Kylie swallowed. "Yes."

Her husband stood from the bed and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you and I promise to love this baby just as much." He said.

"I love you too." Kylie answered as she cried against her husband.

"Hey now no tears." He said.

"I don't deserve you." Kylie answered.

"I know sweetheart. But the reverse is also true. You are way too good for me and every day I thank my lucky stars that I have you." He said.

Kylie smiled and after getting tested two weeks later she called her family and told them she was indeed pregnant.

The last day that stood out so far was the day she granted her husband's wish of a little girl.

After seven months of pregnancy cravings, mood swings, and morning sickness Kylie was rushed to the hospital. Four hours of pushing later the OB laid her daughter in her arms. He wished her congratulations and Kylie was smiling when her husband finally woke up. He had fainted during the birth and Kylie wasn't completely sure she blamed him.

"Is it girl?" He asked taking a seat next to his wife.

"Yes, meet Alyssa Marie." Kylie answered.

"She's beautiful." Her husband answered. He stroked his daughter's face with the back of a finger. "Just like her mama."

"Go on, go tell the family." Kylie said. Her husband grinned and walked into the waiting room.

"It's a girl." He said. Everyone congratulated him and soon they all visited with mom and daughter.

As she watched her husband sleep now as the sun rose Kylie put down her journal and her two year old daughter bounced into the room. "Morning Mommy." Alyssa said.

"Morning sweetheart." Kylie answered lifting her blonde daughter onto the bed on her lap. It had been a long six years but Kylie wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Guess what today is." Alyssa said.

"I don't know want to tell me?" Kylie asked.

"It's my birfday Mommy." Alyssa answered.

"Oh it is, is it?" Kylie asked.

"Uh huh. Is Uncle Kendall coming over?"

"Yep. So are the rest of your aunts and uncles." Kylie answered. "Why don't you wake your daddy and I'll go make you some pancakes?" Kylie asked.

"Yea! Pancakes." Alyssa cheered.

"What's all this noise about?" Alyssa's daddy asked.

"Pancakes." Alyssa said. "It's my birfday."

"Is it?" The man asked. Kylie watched them play and he tickled their daughter then got up to make pancakes. "Oh no you're not going anywhere. Get Mommy sweetheart."

Kylie ran to the kitchen as Alyssa chased after her.

Later as she watched her husband and Alyssa eat breakfast Kylie smiled. Though she knew they had come a long way Kylie wouldn't trade it for the world. She loved her family and her husband and knew as long as they had each other they would be fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it. Let me know what you think. Also to see pictures from this one shot go to the links on my profile. Also this story is written so you can choose the Big Time Rush guy. Well except Kendall. I'd love to know who you picked. <strong>_


End file.
